Whispers of Death
by SylvenSilence
Summary: Hermione's life was brought crashing down. Will she make it back up, or wil she fall to the whisper's of death waiting for her? Not sure if BZHG, DMHG, or DMHGBZ. Vote for that now!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a dream. Or was it? It seemed so… so real. Like she could reach out and touch it. And Hermione was afraid.

_She stood on the balcony. There was no railing. A black dress fluttered in the wind. Her blue streaked brown hair fluttered in the wind. For some reason it was blue streaked and straight. But that was not important._

_Her feet were bare and she was right next to the edge. She was singing to herself. _

_**Catch me as I fall**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself**_

_**This truth drives me into madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**_

_She turned, still singing, and started writing on a piece of parchment. Silvery black ink. _

_To whoever takes the time to read this,_

_My name is ------ ---------. No one pushed me off the tower. I have committed … _

A/N: Okay, this is just the prologue. Sorry it's so short. I will get more chapters up. The song is "Whisper" by Evanescence, and I just took the first verse. Neither Evanescence, their songs, nor Harry Potter belong to me. This disclaimer will be put up here once and only once. Got it? Good. Bye for now, kiddies!

Armed and Fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2: Ch1

Hermione woke up. It was a cloudy morning, mirroring her thoughts. Yesterday had been awful. Her mother and she had gone out shopping. Mr. Granger had not come. They thought they would see a movie at 4:30 and be back by seven, but all the movies they wanted to see were sold out. So they had come home earlier than expected. There they found Mr. Granger and a young office assistant, Tina.

Her mother's cries rang out. Her father had been enraged. He was beating her mother. Soon, she heard footsteps leaving the house. After her father had gotten done beating her, he had moved onto her mother. Her gentle, sweet mother. Caroline Granger was a peaceful loving soul. The door opened.

"Hermione?"

"Mother," she gasped, thankful her mother could stand.

"Hermione, dear, we have to leave. We can't stay here any longer, not like this. Pack anything and everything you want. And hurry. Time is of essence."

Slowly, carefully, I got up. A long wound on my back pulled and I hissed. That wouldn't ever be erased. I doubt it will even be erased by magic.

**Hermione's PoV**

I walked over to my dresser and opened the first drawer. I threw in two pairs of black pajama pants, a pair of grey shorts, and two deep purple pajama tops, one three-quarter sleeved, the other a camisole. Then I moved on to underwear. Bras, underwear, socks, all done.

Now onto clothes. Blood red, deep purple, black, electric blue and deep green tops were thrown into my suitcase. Each color had a camisole, tank top, three quarter sleeve, short sleeve, long sleeve, and corset (like a bell sleeved shirt with lacing down the sides. Bell sleeves just to the end of her upper arms) version. Then I turned to bottoms. Same colors-black, blood red, deep purple, black, electric blue, and dark green- of pants, shorts, capris, and skirts.

I had a pair of blood red corset shorts (the ones with corset type lacing on the sides) laced with black, and the verso (opposite). Each color in baggy pants, cargoes, regular pants, capris, and short shorts (not the corset type). I grabbed a long black coat and threw that in to. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dull blue tank top and pulled them on very, VERY carefully. The clothes I had been wearing were ripped and torn so much they were unusable. I slipped into my black roxie hoodie (picture on my profile).

I was ready. Oh, wait. I grabbed my wand. What was left of it, anyway. I intended to take my mum into Diagon Alley and rent rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius had left me a fortune. He had left others money to, but he had left me the entire library plus a quite large sum of money.

"Hermione, come on!" My mum called frantically. "John will be here soon!"

I began to drag my trunk down the stairs. Then everything seemed to slow down. My mother was at a cupboard pulling out a wand. Her expression turned to terror as the door burst open. My father launched himself at her. He held a gleaming knife in his hand. Murder was what he intended, I was sure of it. My mum murmured a soft spell at me. Then she woke from the dream. That was what I called dying. Life is a dream, and we must wake eventually. (A/n: I got that from the Wheel of Time series. I don't own it. But I like it!). With a rush adrenaline, I pulled on something inside me.

Darkness consumed.

Well, there is chapter one. Thank you, Torry-Riddle, for making me finish this chapter. Otherwise, I would have done this weeks later. I'm so lazy, I know. So send me a review or two. I'm already working on Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Ch2

When Hermione woke up, she was invisible. So was her trunk, as she learned when she banged her leg on it. Her mother was dead. Her father was out drinking, probably.

She was going to the Leaky Cauldron _now. _The only question was how? Her wand couldn't do anything. With a start, she looked in the mirror and noticed the invisibility was wearing off. She was transparent, but still there. How had she done that? Some sort of tugging, within herself? Ah, there it was! A little walled off section in her mind. Probably raw magic usually used by her wand that she had reached for when she had been frightened, and horrified. Now, to get to it.

That wasn't as easy as it seemed. She tried for a good half-hour before getting into it. However, she could probably find something on the subject. If she got to Diagon Alley, she had a week. If, however, was the key word. After another fifteen minutes, she summoned up all her fear, and anger at being afraid. That did it. She was standing right outside Diagon Alley. Her trunk had been minimized and featherweighted.

She was as ready as she would ever be. She had everything she needed. She walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Ello, 'Ermione," said Tom.

"Hi, Tom. I need a room for the rest of the week, until Hogwarts starts up."

"Right this way, 'Mione."

Tom led her to a room, 114. She accepted the key and brought everything into the room. There was a small piece of paper in the room, entitled "Room Rules." She settled down to read it, deciding to unpack later.

You may use magic to modify the room and add more rooms without encroaching on your neighbor's territory.

You must use silencing charms when doing anything loud.

You rent the room by week, if you are late in paying dues, your room may be given to another.

Enjoy yourself!

Hermione carefully set up her bedroom in deep purple and black. Then she placed some short sleeved and tank tops into one of the drawers. Next went some shorts. She really wouldn't need anything else, so why unpack any other clothes?

Then she returned to the living room and added a sound-proof room with a door to her set of rooms. She went in there and added her keyboard, which she had painted light grey with darker grey spatter-spots on it and hot pink music notes and snippets of sheet music (the black bars with notes, I forget what they are called). Her keyboard was a present from her mother and her mom had also given her the paint so she could decorate it. Then she added a microphone, and cables and an amplifier. Perfect.

Hermione decided she shouldn't unpack her skateboard because it would be too much of a pain to set up a room for it. She changed into a pair of short black corset shorts with red lacing and a white tank top with wide straps. Then she remembered the papers she had put into her trunk after her mother zapped them to her.

Hermione's PoV

Let's have a look at what these papers say.

Birth Certificate:

Name: Hermione Athena Darkshade

Date of Birth: September 19, 1970

Dear Hermione, (This is from mum! Hermione realized.)

I am sorry I didn't tell you you were adopted. I am a squib and the Blackshades ordered me to take you. You were in great danger from Voldemort. I hope you can forgive me. You are a pureblood, in case you were wondering. I will always love you, and I hope you will always think of me as your mum along with your biological mother.

Love,

Caroline Granger

Dear Hermione,

I am sorry I had to give you up. Your father was killed by Voldemort and I feared for both of our lives. So I sent you to Caroline. Please forgive me. By now, I will be dead. You are the last of the Blackshades. You and your brother, anyway. Henry Blackshade is his name. He will be married by now. I know he has an heir, so do not worry, Blackshades always have at least one male heir. He is currently in America. However, I don't think you should see him. Best to keep to yourself and trust no one, because they could easily put an impostor in his place and capture you. I will always love you, my dear.

Love,

Marlene April Blackshade, your mother

I sat, stunned. I am a Blackshade. I am a pureblood.

"Hermione. Blackshade. Hermione Blackshade. _Me_."

So, how is this? Send me a review. And please, if you have any idea of how Hermione and Draco should fall in love, tell me. And just to let you know, I want this to be relatively short (under 15 chapters) so I can't have it to long. Thank you, reviewers, for getting me to make like, three small revisions and post this. Honestly, I'm so lazy. I will get the next chapter up before December 15th, though. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4:Chapter 3

O.k., this does skip about a week, where Hermione stayed in Diagon Alley and got her school supplies. Oh, and Hermione is in her sixth year. I am trying to make this as non- cliché as possible. Thanks to Dramione27 for her Dramione Rules, it helped a lot. And it will be angsty; I just want to have fun with Hermione. She sort of reflects on me (I'm not that crazy) and she does have a sort of a SPD.

**The Hogwarts Express, 4:32 P.M., the Prefect's Compartment**

Harry and Ron were being very cool toward her on the train, and she was glad to escape to the prefects' compartment, where her best friend, Allison Capulet from Ravenclaw, was sitting. They had talked for a few minutes before the Head Boy and Head Girl came in and told them their patrolling schedules, who they would be patrolling with, and any other duties. Prefects were to be split up in groups of three. Hermione, Allison, and Malfoy would be patrolling together, and the two girls were not happy about that. Soon, the Heads left and discussions began again. Hermione and Allison were whispering quietly to avoid anyone hearing them.

"So, you found out you're actually a Blackshade? And you're Half-Blood? And Harry and Ron are ignoring you?"

"Yes, and I'll probably have to be resorted because I have a new name!"

"Cheer up; didn't you say the hat wanted to put you in Ravenclaw?

"Yes, and?"

"You'll probably be put in Ravenclaw then, Mimi! You'll be with me!"

"Oh, I didn't think about that! That would be wonderful."

"Yeah, just _ask _the hat to put you I their after it lists out possible choices. It'll probably give you a choice."

"You're right. Uggh, I can't believe we're with _Malfoy_, the ferret."

"I know. They are so evil. But they probably decided since we are the only ones who've ever stood up to him, that it would be best to put him with us."

"True. But still..."

"Cheer up, Mimi, it's only for patrols."

"NO, we have any and all prefect duties with _him_."

"_Shit._"

"Ally!" Hermione protested, laughing.

"Oh, c'mon, Mimi, it's not like you don't swear every day at least once."

"Hell, you know me to well!"

"And you just proved my point."

"Al-_ly!_"

"It's true, it's true."

"Sure, sure."

"Don't you get sarcastic with me!"

"Let's creep Malfoy out with our wild sides. What did you say that one time to that jerk who said we were weird and freaky?"

"Oh, I think I told him 'Everyone has a crazy wild side. My friends and I just make them public instead of locking them up.'"

"Yeah, it was something like that. I can't really remember it clearly, since we were **drunk**. And **that** was all **your** fault!"

"Hey, you were the one that ordered the bottle of fire whiskey!"

"You were the one that had the bright idea of going in there in the first place!"

"You were the one that told the bartender we were both seventeen!"

"Technically, we are!"

"You were the one who ordered about ten bottles!"

"You were the one that kept telling me to go up there!"

"You were the one that did!"

"You were the one who threatened to go up there if I didn't!"

"What's the big deal about that?!"

"You were the one that looked so drunk he wouldn't have given you anything!"

"You got us kicked out!"

"Then you decided it would be a good idea to smoke pot!"

"You were the one who knew where it was sold!"

"My stupid brother decided it would be funny to take me there! And I was drunk because of you!"

"You were the one who told me to 'drink up'!"

"I didn't want to be stuck drinking all of it and if you didn't then I would have been forced to by you!"

"This argument is pretty stupid."

"Yeah, and we were yelling, so now everyone thinks we're maniacs."

"Good, that'll help the 'we are lunatics' and 'scare everyone' plan."

"True."

"And also you'll put on that innocent face and go 'There are rules?'"

"Maybe we should stop talking now."

"Probably."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This is boring."

"Tell me about it."

"We sorta broke the non-talking thingy."

"I think we're scaring the other people in here."

"Yes I think we are."

"Wait, can you even think?"

"Yes, I can. What a mean question."

"It's what I do. Well, that and be sarcastic."

"Me too, so I shouldn't really be criticizing you."

"Damn straight!"

"And there goes the cursing again."

"..."

"Heh, heh, heh... heh. I think I'll just... be...going...NOW!"

"I'm gonna kill you, Allison!"

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**The Great Hall, 6:52, Hogwarts**

"And now, students, we have one lady who has asked to be resorted. Formerly known as Hermione Granger, please welcome Hermione Blackshade!"

Cricket Then someone stood up.

"Hey, aren't the Blackshades a really evil Pureblood family?"

Hermione spoke up. "Well, actually, there are two branches of the family. One is really evil and the other is good. I'm from the good side. Plus, I'm only a half-blood."

cricket

"Okay, then!" Said Ally. "Who is making cricket noises? Whoever you are, stop! It's annoying. And start talking or something people!"

Hermione then stepped up to the stool. And placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

_Ah, Hermione Blackshade. Interesting, you seem to fit into Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. However, I think you would do best in- _"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table started clapping. Hermione walked over to their table and sat next to (the infamous)[1 Ally.

**The Great Hall, 8:30, Hogwarts**

"Our Head Boy and Head Girl are Charles Dickinson from Hufflepuff and Adele Pennington from Ravenclaw. The Prefects in your house will lead you to your dorms. Good night!"

"Let's let the fifth year Prefects lead the little buggers upstairs, Mimi. We have to patrol with the blond prat."

"Ooh, _fun_."

"We should have brought our I-pods. Then we could tune him out."

"Ally, you know muggle electronics don't work here."

"Do you know a spell to make magical I-pods?"

"Maybe."

"You do, then. Hand it over."

"Oh, fine all do it," said Hermione huffily. Then she quietly whispered an incantation.

"Here, just think of all the songs you want on it and they're on there."

"Thanks, Mimi."

"Whatever."

"To hell, now my friend, to hell!"

"You said it, Ally!"

"Anytime, darling."

**Hogwarts, 8:37, The Great Hall**

"Come on, Mimi, we have to go over and get His Royal Pratjesty."

"Pratjesty? Seriously, Ally, you need to get out more. Pratjesty?"

"Whatever."

They walked over to the Slytherin table. And yes, they looked as if they were being dragged along by invisible chains. However, they weren't. Alt least, I don't think they were. And this is my story, so they weren't being dragged along by magical invisible chains, so HA!

"Malfoy, we have to patrol now, so cut the crap you're going to give us and hurry up."

"Wow, Ally, you're so subtle."

"I don't do subtle. That's your thing. Well, sometimes, anyway."

"We're getting off subject."

"Patrol, now, get up, hurry up, later Slytherin-people-who-are-glaring-at-me-and-look-like-they-want-to-barbecue-me-I-am-not-a-piece-of-meat-so-there! Ha!"

The Slytherins looked at her with astonishment. Malfoy got up. They walked out of the great hall and walked up to the third floor.

"Okay, we're patrolling the third, fourth, and fifth floors, we're not allowed to split up, and Malfoy keep your mouth shut or I'll take it away. Covered everything, Ally?"

"I-pod, now, give me or I will do the Slytherin thing of looking-at-a-person-like-they-are-a-piece-of-meat-to-be-barbecued-so-there-ha-give-it-to-me-now-or-I-will-barbecue-you."

Hermione handed Allison the small piece of plastic. Ally immediately put the ear buds in her ears and turned on the I-pod. Hermione did the same thing.

"Imaginary, AMV, Evanescence?"

"Definitely."

"Sing?"

"As always." Malfoy glared at them. We don't know if it's for talking in 'code' like that, because he hated them, or he just wanted to glare. He won't answer that question. Then they began singing along with the music and lyrics.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name

Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

After the song Mimi spoke. "Ally, did you hear the news? They've decided to add an extra prefect to all of the sixth year Prefects because of our patrolling in threes. Also, we are sharing a dorm with our patrolling partners, fortunately and unfortunately."

"Really? That's so cool, and now neither of us will be stripped of Prefect status! The only downside is we have duties and share a dorm with _it_."

"Look, Half-Bloods, I have a name and most certainly am not an it. You two pieces of filth are the only its around here."

"Whatevs."

"Do you know where the dorms are?"

"Left, right, double left, stay straight for three corridors, right, walk for approximately two feet, right left in quick succession, right, left, left, right, straight, portrait of Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares, and Dionysus."

"Wow, good memory, Ally. You show Malfoy the way, I'll be right back. Go on, I'll find it."

"Okay, Mimi, if you're sure."

**Hermione's PoV**

Okay, Mimi is showing the ferret to our dorms -we have our own dorms, yay! - and I'm going to go to the kitchen and get my boom box and CDs. Let's see, there has to be that secret passage to the kitchens right about HERE!

Okay, if I just slip through the passage, tickle the pear... Okay, I'm in.

There's Dobby, running up to me. "Miss Hermione, what can Dobby get for you?"

"Umm... Can you get me my boom box and CDs?"

"Anything for Miss Hermione!" squeaked Dobby, and ran of to get me my stuff. Soon he was back with my stuff.

Then I quickly walked back to our shared common room, using a short-cut I had found in fourth year. The portraits in that hall-way are nice. And they have cool stories. And good music suggestions.

**Normal PoV**

Hermione walked into the common room. It had a couple couches, chairs, blankets, a cream colored rug, and a fire place. Nothing too extravagant.

She went up to her room. Her trunk had been placed at the foot of her bed. The room was completely white. There were buckets of paint in the room. She carefully selected two shades of grey, red, and black. Then she started painting her room. The walls were painted light grey, with dark grey and red spatters and staff lines with music placed haphazardly around. The bed was a dark colored wood with deep blue sheets on it. There was one mirror that was of a medium size. In one small closet she used magic to place two dark wood shelves in it. On those she placed two stacks of composition books that were colored with spatters of black on grey, the opposite, spatters of red, musical notes, etc. (A lot like her room, in case your wondering, and then some solid colors, all in her room wall's color.) She had brought her boom box up and was playing Solitude by Evanescence on it. She had burned a CD with My Immortal, Whispers, Solitude, Lithium, Haunted, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Hello, and Taking Over Me on it. That was her Evanescence CD. She also had one by Good Charlotte, and another burned with Confessions of a Broken Heart, Face Down, and others of that same type on it.

On the second she placed five items. Two skinny, wicked looking swords. Two plain daggers. And one dagger with a black rose carved into the silver handle. The blade was silver too. And inscribed on that dagger was 'My day to die is not the day I say goodbye.' That was her favorite possession. Hermione checked outside once more and saw a note. Curious, she grabbed it.

_Mimi, _

_The prat went into his room and so did I. See you tomorrow, I'm going to sleep._

_Ally_

Hermione knew what sleep meant, so she grabbed her dagger and met Ally in the bathroom.

"So, are you ready?"

"We've done this many times before."

"Yes, we have."

Ally also had a dagger, but this one said 'Beauty can pierce you like pain.' This one was like Hermione's; only instead of a rose she had a moon depicted. They both raised their blades and carefully cut down their arms. They knew exactly how much they could cut down without seeming weaker or fainting. After they had cleaned the cuts and bandaged them, they disguised the bandages with a glamour and went to their rooms. Both thought about how their bubbly exteriors were just a façade. And they both cried themselves to sleep, hating themselves for breaking their pact.

Ok, you like? You no like? Tell me, praise me, or send me constructive criticism in a review. Flames will be laughed at. I know Hermione's a bit OOC, but she just lost both her parents and she's had a lot of bad stuff going on outside of Hogwarts. You will hear more about the pact. I think this may turn out to be a BZHG, so sorry to all the DMHG lovers out their. I love them to. Oh, I've just had a wonderful idea. You guys can vote. (Yes, in your reviews.) A) This stays DMHG B) This goes to BZHG C) This goes to DMHGBZ or D) I write it as DMHG, then write an alternate version in the next set of chapters. (Like, if this is ten chapters, there will be an additional however many chapters for BZHG). [1 I am not infamous! I am famous, but I am not infamous! How dare you. (I beg to differ). Ally: Screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my lovely readers

Hello, my lovely readers. READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT. I have a major case of writers block on this story. Why? I stupidly –stupid stupid stupid- didn't make an outline for this fic so I have no idea for where this will go. I will finish this, hopefully. Plot suggestions will be considered and I will give credit if I choose a suggestion.

However, I have good news also. I had a wonderful idea for a new fic. And I have decided to become a little more serious about my writing, so I try to write or brainstorm for at least half an hour. I have outlined the entire fic and I have decided I will write the whole thing out, read over it, and then post it, rather quickly, though I won't post it all at once. This story has NOT been abandoned, I just can't think of anything to write for it and when I have a great new idea for a fic, I'm going to write that instead.


End file.
